


your wish is my

by NeverNothing



Series: prompts [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (In Training), Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Movie Nights, No Beta, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: A sneak peek into one of Daichi's and Suga's regular movie nights.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	your wish is my

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agrptrtrmnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrptrtrmnt/gifts).



> #15 "Was that supposed to hurt?" for [maggie](https://twitter.com/agrptrtrmnt)

“Which movie is on tonight?” Suga asked from the kitchen where he was getting the popcorn and tea ready. Both of them had already changed into sweats and cleaned up after dinner. It was time for their scheduled movie time.

Daichi was already back at the living room, browsing through their netflix and hummed noncommitedly. “It’s your turn to decide.”

The rapid sound of feet against wooden floor announced Suga’s hurried arrival. When he skidded into the room, the grin on his face was bright. Daichi already knew what that meant.

“I’ll get to it,” Daichi reassured. And he did, calling up the menu to type in Suga’s choice while Suga got called back to the kitchen by the sound of water being boiled for his tea.

The next time he entered the living room, the starting screen for the movie was staring back at him. He put down his tea and their popcorn on the kitchen table and sat down beside Daichi, throwing an excited grin in his direction.

Then, Suga tried to get comfortable, half spread over Daichi’s chest, pulling his boyfriend’s arm over him in a half hug but was not quite satisfied with their position. Raming an elbow into Daichi’s side, he tried to balance himself and wriggled into Daichi’s side.

“Can you move?” he complained half-heartedly, aware that Daichi was already shuffling, pulling him into the spot that made their position just perfect. Suga was still leaning against Daichi’s chest, his hair brushing against Daichi’s chin and his body angled perfectly to spread out along the free part of the couch while Daichi rested his feet on the coffee table in front.

Daichi was holding the controller in his hand, thumb hovering over the play button. “Are you ready?” 

“Oh, wait, my tea.” Reaching out to the coffee table where his tea was located, Suga leaned back again the moment he had his cup securely in his hands. “Okay, ready.” 

Even though Suga had watched the movie countless times already, he was looking forward to seeing it again. It must have been over a year since he had last seen it.

Still, when the beginning and following scenes played out, Suga could not help the excited squirming. It was one of his favorite superhero movies, after all.

Unfortunately, Daichi was suffering the brunt of it. “Suga, I’m aware you get excited about bearded muscular men but can you keep still?”

Glancing up, there was a glint in Suga’s eye that was a clear challenge. Daichi laughed.

Then, a scuffle broke out.

It ended has quickly as it had started, however, with Suga pinned to the couch by Daichi who was not even the slightest bit out of breath. Suga huffed, fruitlessly trying to free his wrists or move his legs.

Daichi held him down with a straightforwardness that might have been insulting if it wasn’t also that incredibly tempting. A smile tugging at his lips, his voice was low. “Was this supposed to hurt?”

Suga pouted. “Yes!” Then, mumbling more to himself than anything he added, officially giving up the fight. “It’s not my fault you got even buffer, in the past this used to  _ do _ hurt.”

It was true. Ever since Daichi had formally started his training as a police officer seven months ago and therefore his practice in both judo and kendo, Suga had lost any chance he ever had. Sometimes, he could count on the advantage of surprise but it seemed that after years of dating, Daichi had gotten used to even that.

“You really packed a punch back then, do you know that?”

“And I was really proud of it, too.” He sighed dramatically. “I got really out of practice, didn’t I?”

Even though Suga made sure he kept fit, it was not the same as daily volleyball practice. Also, working as an elementary school teacher, he and his coworkers always made sure the activity they got was the non-violent type. It seemed his prowess had suffered under these circumstances.

“I wouldn’t mind being your sparring partner.” Daichi mentioned it almost like an afterthought. The movie was still running behind them, long forgotten.

But Suga piqued up. “You wouldn’t?”

“Any opportunity that might end up with you under me  – or the other way around – sounds good to me.” The grin on Daichi’s face was undeniable, boyish. The grin that Koushi always thought was irresistibly charming.

“Daichi!” Koushi gasped with mock dismay. The emotion was harder to portray considering Daichi was still pinning his wrist against the couch but Koushi made it work. It didn’t matter that he, same as Daichi, was not averse to the idea.

Leaning down so their faces were only inches apart, Daichi’s grin widened. “Any objections?”

The smile on his face was inflatedly sultry. “No, officer.”

Daichi snorted, effectively ruining the tension. He leaned back, still sitting on Suga’s thighs but Suga was not complaining. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Enjoying his regained freedom, Suga propped himself up with a sly grin. “Are you kinkshaming me, Daichi?”

“Oh, God.” Daichi bursted into another bout of laughter. “You’re unbelievable.”

Suga only grinned.

After considering their positions, he wrapped his arms around Daichi to tug him back down again. Daichi went with him willingly and stopped laughing when Suga drew him in. Slanted lips and fingers pressing into his nape, his eyes fell shut.

The way Suga’s hand slipped up to grip his hair, urged him, was a clear indicator Daichi was more than happy to follow. Between puffs of breath, they met again and again, each kiss deeper than the previous one.

Adjusting their position, Daichi took some of his weight off Suga. While they were making out, Daichi ended up pulling one of Suga’s hands from his shoulder over his head to once again pin him loosely against the soft cushion of their couch. Suga could have easily slipped out of Daichi’s grasp around his wrist but he was more than happy to stay in this position, letting his other hand rove over Daichi’s back.

Meanwhile, Daichi has turned his attention to Suga’s neck, dropping wet kisses along and up to his ear. Tilting his head to give Daichi better access, Suga sighed as he felt a comfortable heat spread in his body.

When their lips met again, Daichi’s hand was wandering along Suga’s arm and pulled it to join the one over his head. Fixedly holding both of Suga’s wrists down with one hand, the way he licked Suga’s lower lip, demanded entrance and gained it, made Suga keen. Bucking against his hold, Daichi still held him steadfast, stealing Suga’s entire breath away when his thigh brushed against Suga’s crotch and then stayed pressed against him. 

“You might have to get your handcuffs out, Daichi.” Suga crooned after they parted, lips still brushing, and Daichi could immediately tell he was playing it up. Daichi hadn’t even gotten his handcuffs yet, Suga was well aware.

So he tightened his hold on Suga’s wrists and lowered his voice full of intent. “Do you have a thing for me restraining you, Suga?”

“I guess we’ll have to find out, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou)


End file.
